The Legend Of The Fish Called Mr Grouper
Characters Molly Gil Goby Deema Oona Nonny Mr. Grouper Bubble Puppy Mr. Snail Little Fish Songs # Bubble Guppies Movers Theme Song # Where are we going? To the Orange Fish # Brainstorming Song # We're Gonna Fix It # Where is Bubble Puppy? # The Mr Grouper Dance # Jump up, Get down, Stand up, Turn around Transcript (Bubble Guppies Movers Theme Song) Little Fish: The Legend of the Fish Called Mr Grouper Molly: Hi, It's me Molly, What's your name?. . . . . . . . .What's your name?. . . . . . .How old are you?. . . . . .Wow that's Mover Molly, Guess what, It's storytime! Gil,Goby,Deema,Oona,Nonny: Storytime, Storytime, Storytime, I love storytime! Molly! Molly: Guys! (Giggles) But guys, do you want to read your orange fish book? Gil,Goby,Deema,Oona,Nonny: Yes! Molly: It's over on my cap! I'm gonna need your help to find the orange fish book. Do you see the orange fish book? (Look through there for Molly) Gil: Right there! Deema: These color books are orange fish called Mr Grouper! Oona: Which one is the orange book? (Oona looks the color orange book called fish) Oona: Yeah, There it is, Smart looking! Molly: Now Oona can read to the orange book for Gil! Deema: Goodbye color books! (Cleans up red yellow green blue purple books) Deema: Let's read! Molly: Thanks for the book! Gil: What's the called, Molly? Molly: I love the book for everything today, The Legend of the fish called Mr Grouper! Goby,Nonny: Oooooohhhhhhhhh! Molly: The books in class, but i can tell what to say! Once there was a little fish called baby Grouper! Baby Grouper: Goo goo, Ga ga! Molly: Who went to tell us what did you say to his little babies. Baby Grouper: Goo goo, Ga ga! Molly: He is so cute because he want to be big for Mr Grouper! Baby Grouper: Goo goo, Ga ga! Molly: Then one night, Baby Grouper to take a little nap and he adult for his very grown up! Baby Grouper: Goo goo, Ga ga! Molly: Then he wish for a little nap for babies! Baby Grouper: Goo goo, Ga ga! Molly: And guess what happened to the grown up! Gil: I know! Molly: When Mr Grouper wakes up, He saw his name Mr Grouper! Mr Grouper: Well good morning everybody! Molly: Mr Grouper is so happy and playful because we love for adult and grown up too! By swishing his fins and say hello! Mr Grouper: Hello! Molly: And guess what, guys. You can go look for the orange fish and try to called his name is Mr Grouper! They still he loves Mr Grouper! Deema: Great story. Molly! (Molly puts orange book in the desk) Molly: I want to go see Mr Grouper called the orange fish loves him! Oona,Nonny: Great idea! Molly: Now let's go get Mr Grouper! Gil: Which one is Mr Grouper? Molly: The book is called the orange fish is Mr Grouper, We gotta go check it out, before we go get Mr Grouper! Goby: But we do how are we gonna catch that Mr Grouper it is? Molly: You have to say Mr Grouper! I think you have to say again! Goby,Deema,Oona,Nonny: Mr Grouper, Mr Grouper! Molly: He didn't say for him! Even louder! Guppies: Mr Grouper! Molly: It's working, nothing to be him for anything! Gil: I know! Guppies: Come on and go get Mr Grouper! (Where are we going? To the Orange Fish!) Gil: I'm kinda hungry! Molly: Yeah, It looks like there some apples over there! Goby,Deema,Oona,Nonny: Me too! Mr Snail: I want some apples too! Molly: Who said that? Mr Snail: I really want to get apples! Deema: I know where it is, It's Mr Snail! Mr Snail: Hey guys! Guppies: Hi Mr Snail! Nonny: Do you want some apples? Mr Snail: Oh i love too! (The apples gonna get Mr Snail) Guppies: Thank you! Mr Snail: You're welcome!, Mmmmm, Yummy apples! (Guppies waved to Mr Snail's goodbye) Molly: Well i hoped for Mr Snail loves eating apples! Deema,Oona: Me Too! Molly: What did you think, because you like a new problem? Hmmmmmm, I don't know how are we gonna have a big problem! Gil: It's a problem! Deema: It's not just a problem, it's an. . . . . . . All: Idea emergency! (Alarm Baring) Gil: Looks like your gonna get Mr Grouper! Deema: We need to find a way. . . . . Oona: To get with us. . . . . Goby: Of the big fish. . . . . . Molly: Called Mr Grouper! Nonny: And that calls for a. . . . ! All: Brainstorm! (Brainstorming Song) Oona: All right, We need to find a way to get with us of the big Fish called Mr Grouper! Molly: I think we gotta get Mr Grouper please. Gil,Goby,Deema,Oona,Nonny: Sure! Molly: Come on guys, Hurry! (Where are we going? To the Orange Fish) Category:Bubble Guppies reboot Season 1 episodes